Carried Away
by Butterfly Bandage
Summary: There are three things Hibari Kyouya hates in this world: rain, colds, and Sasagawa Ryohei. So how in the hell did he end up in the rain with a bad cold being carried by Sasagawa Ryohei? And why is his fever getting worse? RyoheiHibari, mild yaoi later...
1. Carried Away

**A/N: **My first yaoi fanfiction… wow… so, um, be nice and review? Please? Tell me how I did. Oh yeah, and also, this is a chapter fic. This will go a lot better than my past chapter fics, because I already have the second chapter half written (this was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I thought it would work better as a chapter fic). It'll probably be up by tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Sasagawa Ryohei nor Hibari Kyouya. I wish I did. But I don't. I _really _wish I owned Ken and Chikusa, but… -sighs- I _do _own the Kokuyo High School uniform… and a keychain of Mukuro and gang… but not the characters themselves. –sighs deeply-

**Summary: **There are three things Hibari Kyouya hates in this world: rain, colds, and Sasagawa Ryohei. So how in the hell did he end up in the rain with a bad cold being carried by Sasagawa Ryohei?! Both boys find, though, that neither one of them can worry about that right now as Hibari's cold just keeps getting from bad to worse. RyoheiHibari (you read that correctly), mild yaoi in later chapters.

**.:X:.  
Carried Away  
.:X:. **

When Hibari Kyouya woke up that morning, he practically toppled out of his bed from a sudden rush of dizziness when he went to get changed. Taking this as a bad sign, he glanced in the mirror and almost winced. His hair was matted to his forehead, he had bags under his eyes, and his face was flushed as though he'd just run four miles in a hundred and two degree weather.

The ironic thing was that when he went to go take his temperature, it wasa hundred and three.

**.:X:. **

"Hibari?"

Oh God. Not that guy. _Anyone _but that guy. He really didn't feel up to threatening and/or incapacitating that guy. Not that he wouldn't; he just amazingly didn't feel like it.

He felt that way for a majority of reasons, the main one being that he'd thought—no doubt slightly delirious from that high of a fever—a walk might do him some good. Never one to watch the news, Hibari had sort of just stridden out of his house without so much as glancing at the weather report.

Or the sky.

So he found himself roughly ten minutes later, with his clothes soaked clear through and his hair plastered to his face, swearing green and blue under his breath as he started to walk home.

Ten minutes away from his house, with no umbrella, no coat, no _nothing. _

Oh yeah. He was pissed.

Hibari shook his head, trying to get the water out of his eyes. This proved a mistake, however, when he was suddenly overcome with a strong sense of vertigo, a feeling he'd never felt before in his life.He tried to steady himself and in an almost comedic fashion lost his balance and fell backwards onto the soaked pavement.

Thankfully there hadn't been a puddle, or he'd've committed a mass homicide.

It'd been when he was trying to gather his bearings that a coarse and freaking _loud _voice suddenly spoke his name out loud.

"Oi, Hibari!" Sasagawa Ryohei said brightly, gazing down at the prefect. "What're you doing down there? "

Sitting, you ass.

Instead of saying that straight out, Hibari instead turned away from Ryohei and said, "None of your business."

Trying in vain to get himself back up (as well as restore his dignity), Hibari got as far as crouching on his knees when another wave of nausea rolled over him and he nearly fell over again.

He almost sighed. There was no way he'd ever be able to get back up without falling over and cracking his skull. Not something he'd care to experience.

"Oi." He echoed Ryohei. "Help me up."

Ryohei looked at him curiously. "What's wrong, Hibari? You can't get up?"

No shit.

"Just help me up," he hissed. "Then I'll be on my way home."

"Are you sick?"

"Just help me up," he repeated.

Ryohei stood for a moment, looking down at Hibari, then grinned so suddenly and so crazily that Hibari, in his current state, could only blink.

"Alright then. This'll be a warm-up to the extreme!"

And with that, he reached down and hoisted Hibari up and onto his back as though he were a bean bag, securing his hands tightly around his neck and hooking his elbows under Hibari's knees.

"OI. I said help me up, not _carry me_."

Ryohei ignored him completely.

Swearing to the lords above that if anyone ever saw this and misinterpreted the flush across his face, Hibari'd personally hunt down not only Sasagawa, but that person as well.

Not that he didn't try.

"Let go of me. Right. Now," he growled in Ryohei's ear, wiggling a bit. "I swear I will _bite_ you to _death_." He tried to sound more menacing, but his mind was just a little on the foggy side and it sounded actually almost pathetic, even to him. Ryohei laughed. "Wow, Hibari, I've never seen you like this before!"

Hibari was extremely compelled to tell Ryohei to kindly shut the_ fuck_ up, but it wasn't his usual style. He'd leave that to Gokudera.

Must've been his fever that was making him think like that…

"Namimori is close," mused Ryohei thoughtfully. "Although my house is probably closer… you could come over and rest for a while Hibari!" he shouted, sounding gleeful at the prospect of Hibari being well enough for a fight.

Hibari was tempted to snort derisively—as if the stupid herbivore would ever stand a chance against him—but he felt slightly off as Ryohei took off at a rather speedy run for someone who had a teenager slung across his back. The jolting did not do well for his sudden headache, nor did the idiot's voice chattering on aimlessly.

After a moment or two, Hibari's curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned in slightly. "What were you doing out in the rain, anyways?" he asked. They kept at a steady pace, and for a moment Ryohei didn't answer, when he finally did, it was short.

"Felt like coming outside."

Hibari sounded skeptical. "In the rain?"

Ryohei laughed. "You were outside too."

True.

Hibari felt the hands tighten on his knees as they rounded a corner at a speed that defied Ryohei's slight bulk. Of course, the bulk was hidden under the hoodie he was wearing. Come to think of it, Hibari never recalled having seen Ryohei fight in a boxing match before. Maybe that was why he was so stunned as to how Ryohei was able to lift him as easily as a rag doll.

Why was he thinking this?

"So what were _you _doing out in the rain?" Ryohei countered as they took another corner. Hibari contemplated that for a moment. "Felt like it," he finally answered.

Ryohei sounded indignant. "But you're sick!"

Hibari bristled. "Am not."

"You are too."

Hibari just gave up, not something he ever did. Suddenly he just felt very tired. He closed his eyes and rested his head for a moment against Ryohei's shoulder. Had he been a bit more clear-headed he would've wondered why he just did that….

"You feeling okay, Hibari?"

Maybe it was just his imagination, but suddenly, Ryohei's voice seemed to be a lot father away.

_That's stupid. He's right here._

"Oi, Hibari?"

_Right… here…_

"Hibari!"

The world suddenly got a lot darker.

**.:X:. **

When coherent thoughts were able to be formed once more, out of all the thoughts he could've had, the first one was the register that there was something cold and wet across his forehead and that the idiot was humming.

Irritatingly enough, he found that he liked the sound.

Opening his eyes slowly, a dazzling light suddenly shown onto his tired eyes and he groaned, reacting to the light.

"Awake?"

He turned his head and found Ryohei sitting next to him in a chair, grinning at him. Hibari looked around and saw a few posters lining the walls; they all said "Extreme!" That, of course only meant one thing, once he realized he was in a bed. He was in Ryohei's bed.

…It was amazingly comfortable.

"Dare I even ask why I'm here?" he muttered, pulling the wet cloth off his forehead and regretting it instantly when his whole face suddenly felt like it was on fire. It was then that he realized that he wasn't wearing his usual Namimori uniform. Nope. He was wearing a huge, oversized sweater and sweatpants. The sleeves of the sweatshirt went well past his hands. But more importantly, these clothes were unfamiliar…

They were _not his. _

"Sasagawa…" he said, extremely slowly. Ryohei grinned at him.

"Yeah?"

"…what am I wearing?"

Ryohei grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, you were really, really wet, and your fever was high to the extreme, so I had to get you out of those clothes…"

Hibari closed his eyes. If he was not wearing his own underwear…

Well. The Sasagawa family would have one less kid to deal with.

"…and I didn't really have anything else, because Kyoko was doing the laundry and… oi, Hibari?"

Hibari opened his eyes again and found Ryohei regarding him worriedly. When their eyes made contact, however, he visibly relaxed, leaving Hibari wondering what the hell that was about. "What?" he said aggravated. Ryohei grinned in a way that was remarkably reminiscent of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Nothing, you just look a bit hot. You should put the cloth back on your forehead."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

Ryohei shrugged his shoulders. "You seem like the kind of guy who gets sick too easily." He grinned again, his face clearly saying "and forcing other people to take care of you."

"And you're the kind of guy who gets carried away too easily!" Hibari snarled in return, losing his temper for a moment.

Ryohei actually laughed. "Nah, _you _were the one who got carried away this time."

The look Ryohei received from Hibari Kyouya at that moment would've melted glaciers.

"Shut up."

"Maybe, but seriously, Hibari. You should really get some rest…"

Hibari chucked the towel at Ryohei's face, and it landed with a satisfyingly wet noise right into the boxer's eyes. He then swung his legs off the bed and made to stand up. "I'll just take my clothes and be on my way," he said, pushing up with his hands. He didn't need to add that once he got to his house he was going to burn Ryohei's clothes and pitch the ashes off a cliff once he got around to doing it.

He never got the chance, however. When he tried to take a step, he was so overcome with nausea that his entire mind went completely black. Vaguely, he registered that he was falling. A moment later, however, he noticed that he didn't land on the floor. A pair of callused, firm hands wrapped themselves around his waist and caught him before he hit the ground. Dazedly, Hibari blinked, trying to restore his vision. He heard someone chuckle above him as he was abruptly hoisted back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere," Ryohei said good-naturedly, holding onto the wet towel. "You can barely walk!"

Hibari scowled at the reality of the statement. He could barely sit up without feeling sick, let alone make it back to his house. He contemplated for a moment.

"Two hours," he said finally. "And then, regardless of weather or not I can walk, I _will _be going home, and you _will _let me." There was no question behind his statement. Hibari meant what he said.

Ryohei grinned.

"You're on."

Hibari, sinking back onto the pillow, never recalled stating it as a contest. He closed his suddenly tired eyes.

As he drifted off into sleep, he noticed drearily that the cold wetness had returned to his forehead.

And the stupid idiot was humming again.


	2. Ryohei’s Decision

**A/N: **Here we are, the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got. I wasn't sure how many I expected, but I got more than I thought I would, I guess. XD Anyways, this was fun to write. I hope it's fun to read, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ryohei or Hibari, sadly. But _they _own my soul. So do Ken and Chikusa and Yamamoto and -_names many characters-_

**.:X:.  
****Ryohei's Decision  
****.:X:.**

When Hibari suddenly went from struggling against Ryohei's iron grip to dead weight, Ryohei immediately knew something was wrong.

"Oi, Hibari!"

The prefect was completely unresponsive, breathing heavily. He gave Hibari a gentle nudge, but Hibari just shivered and let out a little moan. Ryohei's eyes widened considerably. Hibari was way more ill than he'd let on if he'd passed out.

The boxer doubled his pace while holding on tighter to his sick classmate, trying not to jostle him. This was so weird, he thought to himself. His house loomed into view as he rounded the last corner. Kyoko was out doing something with her classmates, some sort of report, and their parents were out. Ryohei couldn't help but feel both relieved and worried. No awkward questions (especially from Kyoko, who knew Hibari about as well as Ryohei did, which wasn't saying much), but at the same time, no one to help him out. The only sort of first aid he knew was the kind of injuries inflicted during boxing.

Now stood the problem of how he was going to get the spare key from the potted plant next to the door. Ah… well, he'd always wanted to try this…

He gave the plant a kick on the bottom and the key, to his joy, went flying up into the air. Quickly shifting Hibari for the briefest of moments, he reached out and snatched the key out of midair before returning to his previous position.

"Wow… I didn't know I could do that," he said to himself, grinning widely and inserting the key into the lock. That was cool.

Closing the door with his foot, Ryohei carefully ran to his room and set down Hibari as gently as he could. He wasn't _used _to seeing Hibari looking so… vulnerable. The prefect shuddered violently as his body made contact with the comforter, before he went back to that motionless state from before. Ryohei considered him worriedly for a moment. Hibari's temperature was flaring, but Ryohei was afraid to leave him alone to grab a wet cloth and call for an ambulance. At least Hibari wasn't going into convulsions or anything.

Suddenly he found himself reaching out and brushing a strand of hair out of Hibari's face. "Hey," he said, surprisingly soft. "I'm gonna go get something for your fever, alright?" Why he was talking to Hibari when the guy couldn't even hear him was completely beyond him. But it somehow did some good. Hibari's face unclenched slightly, and Ryohei almost grinned. It was so _weird _to see Hibari like this. "So just… stay here," he ended dumbly. Like the guy was going to go anywhere.

Then again… knowing Hibari… the moment he caught wind of the fact that he'd been taken to the Sasagawa household, been seen in this state, _and _found comfort in Ryohei's _voice_…

Well, he'd make an attempt to kill Ryohei and head back to his house before you could say "extreme."

Ryohei stood up and backed out of his room slowly, watching Hibari with a keen eye. Maybe he was being overprotective, but he'd read about these kinds of things when he'd looked up overdoing himself in boxing. A high enough temperature could send Hibari into violent convulsions, despite his age; he could hurt _himself. _A really high temperature would result in death. Ryohei wasn't entirely sure how high Hibari's temperature was, but it was at least over a hundred. He thought about the pamphlets he had read. Convulsions caused by fevers usually happened only in young children, and Hibari obviously did not classify as a 'young child'. And anyways, it was usually the sudden rush of the temperature flare rather than the temperature itself. If the fact that Hibari hadn't suddenly just fallen unconscious instead of sort of drifting was anything to go by, this wasn't the case.

Either way, it was now or never…

The minute he reached the threshold, he sprinted across the hallway and took a screeching left straight into the bathroom, where he promptly tripped over the toilet and toppled headfirst into the tub.

He got back up and rubbed the bruise forming on his headache before grabbing a towel, running it under some cold water, wringing it out, and nearly flying back into his room.

Hibari was fine.

Ah well. Better safe than sorry.

He folded the washcloth over twice until it could rest against Hibari's forehead without obscuring his eyes, and laid it down carefully on his temple. Hibari's breath hitched from the sudden cold, and he moaned in appreciation of the sudden coolness at the same time he shivered from it.

Ryohei sighed and grabbed the chair next to his desk. Straddling it, he stared at Hibari for a moment, muttering something that sounded oddly like "Baka…"

About a minute had passed when Ryohei realized that Hibari was completely soaked to the skin. Now, he knew that being wet was _not _in anyway going to help Hibari's fever at all, but on the other hand…

Eh. He was out like a light bulb anyway.

Though, Ryohei had to admit as he rustled through his clothes drawer, this was _not _going to be comfortable. And he shuddered to think what was going to happen to him when Hibari woke up and found himself in sweatpants and a shirt that, sadly, was two sizes too big for him.

Ryohei wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing this. Either way, he might see things he probably might not want to see.

He sighed deeply and walked back over to his bed. Hibari hadn't moved at all. Somehow, Ryohei just felt like he had to _talk _to Hibari.

Yeah, like he had any idea what to say to the unconscious kid on his bed. Not to mention the fact that he was about to change said unconscious kid into his own clothing.

Ah well.

"Yo, Hibari."

The prefect barely stirred save for a slight twitch of his eyebrows at the sound of Ryohei's voice. The cloth across his forehead moved slightly with his face, dripping water down his cheek.

"Yeah. Um… you're really wet, so, I'm gonna change your clothes."

He hadn't been expecting a response. And he didn't get one.

This was going to be awkward—to the extreme. But it had to be done if he wanted Hibari's fever to break.

Carefully hoisting Hibari up into a sitting position, Ryohei inwardly winced as he leaned the prefect's head against the bed rest and reached for the red tie around his neck, grabbing the damp cloth with his other hand as he did so. Kami, but he was going to receive hell for this. Bracing himself as though expecting Hibari to suddenly spring up and punch him into next week, Ryohei gently undid Hibari's tie and slid it off. Nothing happened. Hibari's face twitched slightly from the contact, but other than that he was out.

Almost out _of_ himself, Ryohei carefully undid the buttons on Hibari's shirt and pulled the tail out of his pants. God, this was wrong… Ryohei grit his teeth, steeled himself, and tugged off Hibari's shirt.

The span of time it took him to pull the huge sweater over Hibari's head would put Joshima Ken in his Cheetah Channel to shame.

Ryohei sighed as he took a hold of Hibari's hand and gently put the sleeves on. That was the most awkward thing he'd ever done in his life. He had to laugh, though, as he looked at the huge grey sweater on his classmate. It was so large it dipped off his shoulder about an inch and a half.

But now came the hard part.

Pants.

Oh Kami.

He took it back. _This _was going to be the most awkward thing he'd ever been through.

It was while he was mentally preparing for this that he had a sudden inspiration. He looked around his room and, of course, couldn't find any scissors. Damnit. He shot another glance at Hibari, making sure nothing was happening. Besides the unhealthy flush across his cheeks and slightly labored breath, Ryohei was sure nothing wasn't going to happen in the amount of time it took him to get a pair of scissors from the kitchen.

Paranoid as always, Ryohei backed slowly out of the room, keeping one eye on Hibari, then once more flew out of his room and dived into the kitchen. He got up, swearing colorfully, and rummaged through the drawers and cabinets.

"Damnit, Kyoko, where do you keep those stupid scissors…" Aha. They were sticking out of the knife holder their mother had recently bought. He grabbed them, and, at that moment, heard a noise coming from his room. Looking at the hallway in concern, he transferred the scissors in his hand so he could run without the fear of impaling himself and charged down the hallway, this time reaching his room without injuring himself.

"Oi!!" Ryohei shouted. Hibari didn't answer. He was far past coherent thoughts. The prefect writhed on the bed, gasping for breath, his body arching.

"Shit shit shit!" Ryohei swore loudly, crossing the length of the room in two strides and chucking the scissors on the floor. He leapt onto the bed and placed a knee on either of Hibari's, as well as a hand over his wrists. "Oi, Hibari!" What the bloody hell was going on? He'd been fine two minutes ago, and now suddenly Ryohei was fighting to keep the guy from tumbling clear off the bed.

Hibari coughed a horrible, gasping cough that ripped and tore at his throat. It wasn't just one cough, either. It was more like a sudden attack of asthma. What stunned Ryohei even more was that Hibari was _awake, _roused by his own painful coughing. He swore at Ryohei between coughs, eyes shut tight.

"God—damnit—get—_off_—me—"

"Like hell," Ryohei growled, tightening his grip and dodging the knee aimed for his groin. Hibari just fought harder, still trying feebly to throw the admittedly currently-stronger teen off him. Ryohei realized that part of the struggle was involuntary, and wondered whether Hibari even knew that Ryohei was on top of him, or if it was all part of some fevered dream. Then he wondered whether Hibari was actually awake.

_Only one way to find out_, he thought.

He waited until the coughing had stopped, then reached out and gave Hibari a few quick little taps on his cheek. Immediately, blue eyes flew open and Ryohei found himself staring right at a very confused and scarlet prefect.

There was a long pause.

"…what are you doing?"

"You were coughing."

Another pause.

"…and _why_ are you on top of me?"

Ryohei wasn't entirely sure how he could explain this one.

So instead he sort of just got up and sat back down on the chair. "What were you dreaming about?"

To his extreme amazement, Hibari turned a bit redder. "Why in the hell are you asking me that?"

Ryohei shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "You seemed like you were dreaming about something that was bothering you. Fever-induced, maybe, but worrying enough." He watched in faint amusement as Hibari's eyebrows shot up and he looked blown away for a moment. Then the eyebrows furrowed and Hibari became haughty and distant once more.

"I told you to mind your own business. "

"I repeat. Like hell."

He was satisfied to see the corner of Hibari's lip twitch in irritation. "I swear, Sasagawa, just leave me alone and I can—"he stopped talking for a moment, staring hard into the comforter. Ryohei rose out of his chair, concerned.

"—get out of here," Hibari finished in a strained sort of voice.

Something clicked.

"You were trying to hold in a cough, weren't you?" Ryohei accused.

"No."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

This went on for some time until Hibari finally took a swing at Ryohei's head and went back to sleep, obviously exhausted from his coughing spell.

Ryohei waited twenty-five minutes before deciding to finish what he'd started before.

He picked up his old pair of sweatpants and cut the bottom with the elastic, pulling out the rubber band until the bottom of the cuffs were widened. He winced when he realized that even with this… he'd still have to pull off one pant leg in order for it to work.

Well, it'd be better than just taking Hibari's pants off completely.

But still…

He sighed. Hibari was out like a light. There was no way he'd wake up. Ryohei kept telling himself that as he reached over as fast as he could and undid the button and zipper. He closed his eyes, hoping that would help. It did, to some degree. The only problem was that he'd have to open his eyes in order to avoid… well. He didn't like thinking about that.

Grey eyes opened once more and Ryohei took a deep breath, preparing himself again. He carefully took a hold of Hibari's ankle and pulled at the fabric, slowly, looking at the wall with a very set expression on his face. The minute the entire pant leg was off Ryohei snatched up the sweatpants and shoved them up Hibari's leg, still looking very determinedly at the wall.

Finally. Now it wouldn't be that embarrassing. He slid the fabric on the other side, and then pulled the rest of Hibari's pants through the pant leg of the sweats.

"Oi…" he muttered, throwing them on the floor and leaning back, hand over his eyes. "That was… awkward. To the limit."

He glanced through his fingers at the sleeping figure on his bed. It didn't look like Hibari, with the oversized sweater and pants. Hibari always wore very casual yet distinguished clothing. In fact, Ryohei wasn't entirely sure if he'd ever seen Hibari in anything other than their school uniform. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face was red with fever and his hair was sticking to his cheeks from sweat and rain.

Ryohei sighed. "Baka," he repeated, and leaning back against the chair, started to hum softly under his breath.

**:X**

**A/N:** This was both the most difficult-to-get-right thing I've ever written and also the most amusing. XD

Also, the plot hole with Hibari speaking to Ryohei _before _his clothes are changed will be explained. Next chapter we're actually going to get somewhere instead of just skipping from one POV to the other. XD We'll get to see the other characters, too.

Reviews?


End file.
